Binoo Blows Raspberries
Binoo Blows Raspberries is the seventh episode in the first season of Toopy and Binoo. Here is the transcript for this episode: Transcript Toopy: And so the monsters shared a big bowl of slime, and they stayed friends for the rest of their lives. The end. Binoo: Oh, I'm scared! shaking with fear and whimpers bed begins to shake Toopy: Whoa! What's that?! The bed's shaking! Binoo, what's wrong? bed stops shaking Toopy: Are you scared? Binoo: Yeah, Toopy. his head and continues shaking and whimpering Toopy: Aw, was it the book? Is that what you're scared of? Binoo: his head ''No. '''Toopy': Then what is it? Binoo: I think there are monsters under the bed. from under the bed Toopy: What? Oh. Laughs I get it. You think there are monsters under the bed. Binoo: his head Yes. Toopy: the blue book to the green one Well, I have just the thing to make you feel better. Another book. Binoo, this is the perfect book for you. It's about what to do if you're scared. Binoo: Oh, Laughs That’s a great idea! Toopy: the green book See? It's already working. Alright, page one. at the first page Are you afraid of monsters with six eyes, blue fur and green horns? Binoo: A monster with six eyes, blue fur and green horns? Hides Toopy: Hmm, six eyes. That's a lot of eyes. I wonder what his glasses look like. Six-eyed, blue-furry and green-horned monster appears at that moment Toopy: Blue fur and... green horns. Six-eyed, blue-furry and green-horned monster grows big Toopy: That does sound scary. I wonder if he's really big. Big monsters are the scariest! Binoo: out of the covers Oh my! Six-eyed, blue-furry and green-horned monster keeps growing bigger Toopy: Now where was I? Oh, right. If you're scared of that kind of monster, then all you have to do is go... raspberries and laughs Go... raspberries Six-eyed, blue-furry and green-horned monster gets big enough and looks down to Binoo Toopy: It's easy. You can do it. Binoo: Alright. raspberries Six-eyed, blue-furry and green-horned monster disappears Toopy: That's fantastic. Binoo: Laughs Thank you. Toopy: Very good, Binoo. Okay, next page. the page and goes to page two Are you afraid of caterpillar monsters, with four arms and lots of teeth? Binoo: Gasps Caterpillar monsters? Caterpillar monsters appear and Binoo hides Toopy: Hmm, they actually sound kind of funny, don't they? Laughs Caterpillars always make me giggle. To get rid of caterpillar monsters, you... Let's see. Here it is. ... go... (Blows raspberries) Hmm, sounds like good advice to me. Binoo: (Blows raspberries) Toopy: (Gasping) Another good one, Binoo. New and wet. Binoo: (Blows raspberries) (The caterpillars disappear.) Toopy: That's fantastic, Binoo. You're learning fast. Now. Or are you afraid of the achoo monster who sneezes before he catches you? (Binoo hides and the Monster appears) That's so silly. A monster that goes... achoo! Ugh! That sounds messy. (Laughs) That can't be real. A sneezing monster? I'm sure that's just made up. (Laughs) An achoo monster. (Laughs) So if you're afraid of the achoo monster, just go... (Blows raspberries). Binoo: (Blows raspberries) (The monster disappear.) Toopy: Way to go, Binoo. This is a really good one, Binoo. Are you scared of the feather-fingered tickle monster? (The monster appears and tickles Binoo.) Toopy: Wow! I wouldn't want to meet one of those. Let's see. Hmm, do you want to know how to get rid of that monster? Go... (Blows raspberries) Binoo: (Blows raspberries) Toopy: Binoo, I think you better... (Blows raspberries) ... more than that. Binoo: (Blows raspberries) Toopy: Mmm, better, but not quite. Binoo: (Blows raspberries) (The monster disappears.) Toopy: That's it. So Binoo, now do you know what to do if something is scaring you? (Binoo nods.) Binoo: (Blows raspberries) (The book disappears.) Toopy: (Giggling)